Who Am I?
by katdemon1895
Summary: What went through the head of Hermione's mother after her daughter took the spell off? What does her father think when he gives her away for the last time?
1. Chapter 1

After I read what JK made HErmione do to her parents, this would not let me go. anyway, i don't own harry potter

* * *

She hadn't been herself.

Normally that sort of a statement was for someone who was ill, whether mentally or physically it didn't particularly matter. But this time she had literally not been herself.

Hermione, her daughter, her beautiful, talented daughter, had used magic on her, on her husband. For several months she and her husband had not remembered a thing about their true lives, about how they met, about raising their daughter. They had been completely different people and it was all because of her daughter. Because she had decided that they could not protect themselves. Their daughter had decided that she knew better than them and that since she had the power to do something she had the right to do it.

She looked at her daughter carefully. How many things had she been caused to forget? How many people in this world had their minds violated, for there was no other word for it, in this way?

Was that why they had agreed to send Hermione to that awful school? Was that why they had not taken her away after her second year? After her fourth? After her fifth? Was it all because someone had violated their minds? Because someone had taken the decision from her and then waved their stick so everything would be okay?

Her stomach revolted and she turned away from her daughter and ran to the bathroom to promptly empty its contents. By almost random chance, at least a million people in the world had been given the power to remove, modify and even control other people's minds and they didn't feel the least bit guilty about using that power on anyone who didn't.

She threw up again and spent the rest of the night crying. Over and over between the tears and the gasps she whispered,

"Who am I?"

No one answered.

* * *

Like i said, after reading that part, this would not let me and has been demanding to be written for a long time but it's only been today that the words have come to me. tell me what you think please 


	2. My daughter the stranger

I came up with this in about five minutes at some ridiculously late time at night. There are mistakes, I realize that. I also acknowledge that I am not a parent and should I ever become a parent I will not be a father so I don't have any particular inside view of Mr. Granger. I do not own Harry Potter, please leave a review and tell me what you think,

* * *

He tried not to look at the person at his side, the beautiful girl dressed all in white with a lacy veil obscuring her face. They told him that this was his daughter. They told him that he was giving his daughter away to the scrawny boy who stood at the end of the aisle. But that couldn't be right.

His daughter was a strong, sweet, intelligent, level headed girl who always stood up for what was right over what was easy. His daughter never settled for being second best in anything. His daughter was someone who trusted him, someone who trusted her mother. His daughter listened to all sides of an argument before she made a decision. His daughter would have talked to them and explained things. His daughter was proud of her heritage.

This stranger had no qualms with waving her stick and controlling them, as if they weren't really capable of making their own decisions. The stranger did not mind that she made the woman that was her mother into a mental wreck. This stranger was rash and over emotional. She didn't like to be reminded that she was perfectly capable of using a telephone, that she really did know what electricity was.

The man in dark robes began to speak while he took his place and his mind began to wander. When did he loose his baby girl and gain this stranger? Was it during her first year at that school when, for reasons he still couldn't figure out, they failed to take her away after she nearly died in the troll incident? Was it during her second year after they again failed to withdraw her from that school, despite yet another close brush with death?

He tried and failed to come up with a year that his darling, precious daughter wasn't threatened with death while at school and he tried and failed to think of a time when he and his wife went through with the decision to help their daughter and take her away from the danger. He tried and failed to think of a time that their daughter came to them for help instead of depending on the magical adults she knew.

And now it was too late. All they had left was this person they didn't really know.

As he glanced at his wife, who would still cry in her sleep despite constant reassurance that all magical tampering had been removed from their minds, and then glanced at the stranger that was their child, he tried to make himself believe that maybe, just maybe, giving her away to this world was the best thing, that allowing the two red headed parents to take their daughter away and treat her as their own was a good thing. He and his wife didn't know her anymore.

After all, they couldn't help her anymore than they had been able to help her in the past. They couldn't smile and be happy for her while she stole memories from other people's minds, when she manipulated their memories and left them with empty words and pretty lies. They couldn't always pretend to be happy that she married someone who didn't deserve her, someone who they didn't know. This was for the best.

But that didn't stop the ache in his chest or stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks as the bride and the groom kissed and then disappeared with a small pop, leaving nothing to suggest that they had ever been there.

* * *

We know all about the Weasley family, we know about the stupid Dursleys, and what do we know about the Grangers? That they're dentists. This seriously bugs me


End file.
